Half of Mind
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Although I have not known her intimately, I feel no kinship with her mind so tightly. Maybe because I've always dreamed about. In my dream, we were so close. She was my partner in crime when I became a bank robber. My great enemy ever so, ever so jury biology olympiad, ever be my wife ... / Eren x Mikasa / AU. Read n Review please xD


Shingeki no Kyojin / 進撃 の 巨人 belongs to Isayama-sensei

Half of mind belongs to Ciymii aka Chappy Ruki Oguri and Wifi

Pairing: Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman

.

.

.

Shigashina, April 20, XXX0

Yes, it's raining. Rain is the same as the other rains. Remained cold, wet, damp, and troublesome. Especially when spending time during heavy rain in the crowded bus. The atmosphere in the bus was so crowded this time, but not so when I saw the same girl caught in the rain with me boarded the bus and sat opposite me. I think she was about my age because she was wearing the same uniform as me. Luckily she was asleep so I could be withdrawn freely.

I tried to peek at the school logo, just know where she went to school. Unfortunately, she covered the school logo with a jacket. But I did not give up, I peek name tag attached to her chest when I saw an old lady watching my behavior suspicious glares. Know watched, I turned attention to the last page of my biology book and continue to write this experience while drawing apparently. Complete with disheveled black hair splitting perfection apparently fulfilled her face. Somehow the whole time I kept feeling my heart beat much more powerful than usual. But over time began to weaken and the beating of my heart pounding with a frequency equal than her breath.

Ah, she woke up. I got caught staring. I turned my sight of view on others who are not more beautiful than her face. But in the end I could not do anything about it when she got off the bus before me. I was forced to take it off in the rain which flushed her heart without being able to catch up with her let alone take off my jacket and put it like in the movies. Since that time the official master shadow half of my mind.

My life is no longer the same when I met her that even I did not know her name at all. She continued to fondle my mind and made me raised expectations as high. Every day, jumping on every bus that passed the place where she fell at the time, I was always hoping to catch a glimpse of her figure despite only eye.

Although I have not known her intimately, I feel no kinship with her mind so tightly. Maybe because I've always dreamed about. In my dream, we were so close. She was my partner in crime when I became a bank robber. My great enemy ever so, ever so jury biology olympiad, ever be my wife ... but again it's all just a dream. My dreams became my homesick space successfully but not at all satisfied me miss her. I still and always wanted to see her again. Ah, she was always hovering in my mind but have never fallen in my arms.

There is a combination that fits the occasion met with an accident. This afternoon I was struck by the moment when my eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow. By accident, I saw her go into one of the buses that stop in front of the school. Somehow the timing so common. Rain fell like when I met her, so do not blame me if I named her, the Rainy Girl. But unfortunately it happened so fast. Bus she ride in gassed as soon as possible so she came in while I still have to wait for a friend of mine who is still in school. I felt upset in my heart. I wanted to catch the bus and found her figure clearly in front of me. However, again I'm just speechless. Once the opportunity came up to me, I again missed the chance but never again came. Well, since then I never saw her again, no matter how persistent I was looking for.

A year later ...

"Eren, May I borrow your book,please?" asked Sasha, my partner who woke me from my sleepin in short time on the sidelines waiting time. I woke up, I give my biology book on Sasha. "Sleepy, Er?" asked Sasha.

I rubbed my eyes, peering out through the scenery as rain fogged the windows. "Raining like this, it's really good to sleep..." I said, snapping back sleeping position. "Focus, Er. It is the most prestigious Olympics ever we just follow," said Sasha.

Yes, today, April 21, XXX1 exactly is a historic date for us. It wiill be added in history when we managed to win the competition, the National Olympic of Medical Science. Competition held by one of the leading medical schools in Japan for the high school students in Japan. As students go back and forth biology olympiad, I, Sasha, and Connie was entrusted to represent my school. While I waited and called Sasha, Connie had first entered the room located on the top floor, where he will face a test in the field of physiology. While I was assigned to take the test in the field of anatomy and biochemistry Sasha will lick up.

Another case with Sasha who flip through the pages, I was reluctant to open the book. Wherever possible tension that reigned I omit remembering material that I read last night. "What's that neurosekretoris cells, Sha?" I asked expel nervous.

"I forgot," Sasha replied nonchalantly.

"Open glosariumnya dong, Sha. Read them, please." I begged that make Sasha opened the last page. Sound untangled opened the paper one on one time with the rain began to subside, searching my memory will underlie the foreign word.

"Eh, what is it, Er?" Sasha eye catching pieces behind last glossary page full of pictures and writings. One look at the page, I reflexively snatch the book out of the hands of Sasha. "It's nothing, just a picture."

"Where is here! I want to see!" Sasha cried enthusiastically. Her ignorant smile spread. I tried to avoid the book from Sasha, but Sasha abysmal catching my book and open the last page pictorial.

"Wow! Hahahaha! How dare you vent in the text book like this!" Sasha laughter that makes all participants in the waiting room unify our view of the condemned. I must control the situation as much as possible with hand over mouth Sasha.

"You draw a girl, Er? How dare! I guess your brain is only full of biology!" Sasha said the sound level is reduced. "Stop please, Sha!" I said grab my book from the hands of Sasha. "Who is she, Er? Her face seems familiar, huh?"

"You have ever seen her? where, Sha?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"You like her?" Sasha hold-up man. I did not answer, but the blush on my cheeks have been successfully answered. "See, what I said!" Sasha cried incessantly that the attention of others. Luckily it did not last long because the organizers came over to us and let Sasha and other participants who will follow the Olympics in field of biochemistry to join the committee to the room where the competition was held. Here I sat alone, trying to concentrate rather than waste any more time for a girl who is now reportedly did not know. Hmm ... The Rainy Girl. I opened the window of the branch that is closest to me. The cool breeze pervading rain and raindrops that began greeting me on the cheek. Fragrant rain drenched soil smelling nose, getting reminded. The girl rain. Earthy as it is her favorite perfume.

I do not deny that if there is the smallest part of me is begging God to let me see her if only briefly. Luckily my musings lost when a committee roll call of participants who will follow the Olympics in field of anatomy.

I entered a room where the race was held after wearing lab coats loan. Formalin immediately ambushed nose aroma. A student standing in front memperkenankanku cadavers that had been prepared. Half the human head is available in front of me. I looked at the human brain longitudinal incision was long. Half the human head was not without its skin, I can still clearly see the face half the cadavers.

"Good morning, Eren Jaeger, you will present the anatomy of the human brain with the help of this cadaveric, let me read the rules in this room," said the student before reading the rules points.

"Could it start now?" He asked that I answer with a nod. I start my presentation with a smooth though somewhat awkward touching cadavers that have been provided. Everything went smoothly until when I saw the black hair splitting on a beautiful face I pointed cadaveric being. Instantly I was silent, flash memory mind natural master. Replace the existing biological memorizing neat. It took me a long time to realize that I was holding the cadaver's face is similar to a person's face. She ... the rain girl, who is in a pinch her my little prayer this morning. I turned to see her really ...

"Jaeger, if you have completed the presentation?" asked one of the judges who seem to stop writing activity. "Not ... yet ..." I said, trying to focus. I called memorizing biology to master the natural mind and I continue my presentation that tempo slowed drastically although a committee was reminded that my time is low. A jury then close the folder itself and said, "Thank you, you should get out now please."

After washing hands with antiseptic lab coat and took off, I was out of the room with a feeling of emotion that includes me. I almost collapsed at that time. Feeling lost though never had the opportunity to have. I took my biology books in storage lockers. I read the last page glossary at the back of it. I shed tears when I saw the first picture I drew her face in the corner of the bus bench. If only I was chasing her when she first got off my bus, if I catch the bus once he had climbed. If only ... once again if ...

Ah, it's no use wishing. First pretty face that I drew is now living half and lying lifeless. Rain outside suddenly became heavy, but not as swift as my tears.

Today I re-read on the bus. Two months passed after the Olympics and the three of us go on to win the first without thought. My biology books still loyal weighed my bag, with two rear yard that has been discarded. I was trying to replace half of the memory space in my mind with other thoughts. Every rain fell, I'll try to master myself by closing my eyes, ears, and hearts ... Sugesting as if there is nothing, as usual sunny day. I tried to face the reality that there never have believed it in various ways. Including making biological materials as an escape. Every shadow appeared, I always repel the shock rote biology that can creep up to the brain cells. Like lightning shock who fulfilled the rain, which is a sweet cover of recent rainfall.

This time, I was skinning my biology book chapter by chapter already worn when my bus stopped at the edge of the road and a girl got into it. One second, two seconds, I try not to turn away from my book. In the second third, defenses collapsed. I looked at her completely. A moment later I regret looking at it. She managed to make my heart beat fast. Because she is beautiful, it's the second reason. The main reason is because it is very similar to ... The Rainy Girl.

Girl's hand fanning her with her binder overheated. It's time I found the girl with the rain dried version. Her face is very similar to the girl despite the rain without cleavage black hair on her face because that may be intentional hairpin used to straighten her hair. In between intakes of refined flowing me wind direction, I saw her cover binder. An old photo showing the size of the binder cover her face with a girl who was beside her. Maybe she was with her brother in the photo because of the high is lower than the girl next to her, and her face looks younger .. The two times I saw the photo is fine. But I realized there was a flash of that invited me to stare at the picture longer. A girl standing next to her ... is really ... the Rainy Girl. Shortly thereafter I choked, my eyes turned to the girl who holds the binder. If she had a relationship with the girl's blood rain, I could inquire further about it. In my mind there is still a glimmer of hope to find the fact that she was still alive. However, my experience in space race two months ago dispel expectations.

I looked at her face once again. She is beautiful, as beautiful as the rainy girl. However, beauty is not even hers. I realized that everything in this world is not ours, but only deposited. Including memories of 'she' is stored in my mind .. it's also half the deposit. It's not a matter of could or could not have, but how to maintain and then allow it.

In the rain, I learned about willingness. Like to give up land that was taken by the rain water infiltration, such as cloud volunteered herself to shed rainfall. That makes no patter.

Teeet.

Suddenly my reverie interrupted.

The girl suddenly rose from her seat to get off the bus. Without realizing I come to move from the bench and followed the bus had gone down first. "Hey ..." I called her after successfully running after her.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to me. He smiled thinly. Smile curved like a rainbow. Rainbow ... Yes, maybe call that appeal to them.

This time I do not want to lose, before maintaining.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

.

I have to say thank you to friends who are willing to read even reviewing my first fict in SNK's fandom.

Because of the reviews you guys make me so spirit fict pairing again with Eren x Mikasa.

I apologize for for a description of the school uniform may be somewhat similar to that existing in Indo because no name tag everything. In fact I think in Japan there is not ya? Hehe.

And this is my second fict that i translated in English. I hope my grammar is not really bad.

Please tell me for this story..

Alright. Thanks again for the already willing to read this fict and who are willing to leave traces in the review column ...

Regards,

Ciymii ^ ^


End file.
